


Inevitability

by Nagatsu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagatsu/pseuds/Nagatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what to do when you, inevitably, want my touch again." Hmph. Katarina didn't need her or her touch. Surely she could go a few weeks without LeBlanc in her bed, right? ...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was originally going to explain why I took so long to finish this, but you don’t give a fuck about that; you just wanna read about Kat and LB doing the frickle frackle, and I can’t be mad at you for that. So go, enjoy your frick frack :D (Also this was edited at like 3 AM forgive typos senpai)

Between her fingers, Katarina twirled the single black rose. It was not the rose that had annoyed her, but rather, what the rose implied. LeBlanc had been here, in her home, and with a single flower, she had said all she needed to say: I want you again.

Closing the door behind her, Katarina tossed the rose on the bed and marched straight to the window. "I know you're here, Matron. Don't bother hiding from me." While her eyes did not see it, she knew what was happening behind her; LeBlanc had pulled herself from the shadows, probably waited in her bedroom for her to return. Without giving her a chance to introduce herself, the annoyed Noxian said very flatly, "No."  
"It's a pleasure," LeBlanc was, as usual, indifferent to Katarina's disdain. "And you and I both know you don't mean that."  
Today had been particularly stressful, and the Sinister Blade was in no mood to entertain LeBlanc's rhetoric. Looking her in the eye, she said coldly, "I told you, didn't I? That would be the last time-"

Before the words had left her lips, LeBlanc had moved to within inches of Katarina's face, a smooth hand cradling her chin. "And what about the time before that? And all those times before that? If you wish to deceive a Deceiver, you'll have to try much harder." Katarina could swear on her mother's grave that LeBlanc's only emotion was smug, and she wore it proudly, much to the annoyance of those she addressed.

Instead of responding, Katarina turned back to the window, directly into another LeBlanc. She was normally very good at controlling her anger(according to herself, and no one else), but two Deceivers were where she drew the line. Pulling a dagger from her hip, she twirled it between her fingers before turning and slicing through the original's throat, watching it dissolve in a puff of illusion magic. Despite the fact it had been the clone, it calmed her enough that she could look at the real LeBlanc without doing the same to her.

"How is it that you always know which is the mirror image?" LeBlanc asked, smug, but curious.  
"You always send the clone towards danger, while you strike from behind." Pointing the dagger towards the real LeBlanc, Katarina pressed the tip of it against her chin, tilting the woman's head back. "Now for the last time, leave, or else." The last word was not threatened, so much as promised.

Not that it bothered her pursuer; LeBlanc purred, as if a dagger to the throat was a common occurrence. "I've never been into this sort of thing, but since you're so eager…" Disgusted, Katarina pulled the blade away, sliding it back onto her hip. She expected this to go on much longer, but instead, LeBlanc held up her hands in defeat, as if she knew the meaning of the word. "I don't plan on fucking you now, if that's what has you worried. It's always more fun when you come to me, after all." Before she could be told again, the Deceiver finally relented, moving towards the door. "You know what to do when you, inevitably, want my touch again." Just before she reached it, she disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving her laugh as the only echo she was there.

That, and the rose.

Before the sound had even dissipated, Katarina marched over to the ugly thing, snatched it off the bed and almost threw it away out of principle. Let a dog rummaging through a garbage pail summon her; she doubted LeBlanc would be so confident then. She held it over the garbage can, loosened her fingers… and paused. She wanted to do it so badly, wanted to never see another black rose as long as she lived. But something within her refused. You know what to do when you, inevitably, want my touch again. Instead, she slid it into her nightstand, inside the top drawer.  
I don't need her, Katarina lied to herself. I'll probably just forget about it anyway.

She lasted nearly a month before her resistance shattered.

For the first week, she shut off her sexual desires cold turkey, focusing only on her contracts and her Noxian duties. It was effective, for the most part; despite the fact she hadn't actually disposed of LeBlanc's calling card, Katarina refused to submit to her will so easily. Stubbornness was an amazing attribute to have when the situation called for it. It even got her through the second week without much stress.

Unfortunately, by the third week, the Noxian's self-imposed celibacy was beginning to eat into her mental state. Normally, she was never really bothered about it; when she wanted to masturbate, she did, and went along with her life, like everyone else. But now, each time she ignored it, it only made it more difficult to resist the next time. But resist she did, knowing if she so much as brushed a finger against her slit, there would be a Deceiver between it before long. To most people, Katarina would seem more…irritable, but no one could understand why. And with each passing evening, she grew more and more anxious, at one point sure she was losing her mind.

After a lazy, uneventful day, Katarina had been lying in bed, unable to sleep. She had finally given in, breathing softly in the glow of a quiet orgasm. Removing two of her glistening fingers from her underwear, she realized that, unfortunately, she wanted more. Even worse, she knew exactly who she wanted it from. It would involve swallowing her pride and her dignity, and dealing with the most annoying 'I told you so' face known to man. Oh, fuck it. The faster she got over this, the faster things could get back to normal.

Rolling to one side, the Sinister Blade pulled open a drawer in her bedside table. The rose lay dead center, certainly not where she had hastily dropped it three weeks prior. Once again taking it between her fingers, she stared at it, admired every detail in its petals. You know what to do when you, inevitably, want my touch again. She did know- in fact, she could remember all the times she had before, with each always better than the last, mesmerizing and unforgettable. Hoping she hadn't been forgotten herself, Katarina crushed the rose between her hands, silent as it evaporated in a plume of dark smoke.

Now she waited. It was agonizing, and she cursed herself for waiting this long. Her body fidgeted with each passing moment, fingers clawing into the flesh of her palm. After fifteen minutes, she was ready to give up, to sleep and try that ludicrous thing Demacians did called 'begging' in the morning. In fact, she had even closed her eyes…just as her bedsheets began to rustle on operate ends, two bodies joining her in the center of her bed.

"Don't…say it…" Katarina murmured reproachfully, shuddering as both LeBlanc and her mirror image whispered into her ear.  
"You mean, I told you so?" One of them said humorously.  
"Or do you mean, 'You do need us?'" The other added.

In no mood to play these silly games of hers, Katarina picked one- whether it was real or not- and pressed her lips to her own. Judging by the way she purred into her mouth, this was the real one; she had done this enough times to notice their unique differences. To be sure, she abruptly pulled away and did the same to the other one. It moaned, but not in the way the other did- this was the mirror image.

Turning back to the real one, Katarina grabbed her chin and said brusquely, "We've both waited too long, can we end this quickly?"  
"You are in no position to make demands, Kitty Kat." Leblanc replied, smug even when nude and in the dark. "Why should I shorten my- our- pleasure this evening?" Rather than tell her, she showed her; Taking LeBlanc's hand, Katarina roughly shoved her hand into her underwear, pressed it against her puffy lips. "I've already came," It was so very good to be the smug one. "I've got no problems going another three weeks without calling you."

Even in the darkness, Katarina could see the irritation in LeBlanc's face, and it was glorious. As much as she hated to admit it, LeBlanc was getting rather attached to Katarina being the one who she shared a bed with. She could pretend otherwise all she wanted, but six weeks without fucking Katarina would drive her insane.

"What…do you propose?" the Deceiver conceded, trying to maintain her calm demeanor.  
"Tonight, I want to do this quickly, get it out of my system, and get things back to normal. Help me come quickly, and tomorrow evening we can have an actual fuck. Is that fair?"  
Pressing a finger to her chin, LeBlanc appeared to be in deep thought. "I suppose those terms are fair, if a little out of the normal."  
"When the hell have you ever been nor-"

Really, she shouldn't have been surprised. The terms had been laid out and they were past the banter; any more waiting would have been detrimental for the both of them. It was the real deceiver who struck first, pressing against Katarina's lips and then dancing between them with her tongue. It was a frenetic kind of movement, far from the slow, sensual dance Katarina was familiar with. It was foreign, but warranted- the Sinister Blade returned it with her own hectic movement, both of their tongues moving to a silent, frantic beat.

The mirror had chosen to move lower, gripping the hem of Katarina's night shirt and pulling it to her neck, quickly removed so that the passionate dance above was not interrupted. Malicious hands cupped tender flesh, groping and pulling roughly onto the flesh. Katarina cried out immediately, uncontrollably, happily. The difference in feeling between touching oneself and being touched was immense, and focusing on the kiss was more and more difficult with each passing second.

Pulling her lips away, LeBlanc gave a dark grin before joining her image, both women now dragging their tongues along Katarina's breasts. While the mirror worked slow, passionately sucking and stroking the nipple with her tongue, the real Deceiver was aggressive, forcefully clamping onto the flesh and dragging her teeth across it. The contrast between the two was intoxicating, a cocktail of pleasure ripping through the Sinister Blade. She made no effort to mute her cries, raving in ecstasy as her fingertips clawed into the bedsheets.

She came down briefly when the rough side of things began to calm. She planned to voice her displeasure, but bit her tongue when she saw LeBlanc, slowly, painfully drifting downward. As she moved, her mirror groped the other breast and picked up her pace, eager to reclaim dominance of the breasts once again. When the real LeBlanc reached the fabric of Katarina's panties, rather wait for her to raise her hips, she simply ripped the fabric down the middle, and the soaking redhead gave no complaints.

Breathing heavily in anticipation, Katarina gave no resistance as LeBlanc pushed her legs apart. The anticipation in her face was intoxicating, and the assassin couldn’t tear her eyes away. It was clear before tongue met mound that LeBlanc had no interest in anything less than a passionate tongue-fuck; gripping Katarina’s thighs like a vice, she shoved the nimble thing as far inside her willing pet as it would go. Crying out in shock, Katarina’s body nearly left the bed, but the mirror image held her down, with lips meeting lips and hands pushing down shoulders.

After nearly a month of abstinence, the feeling of being penetrated by another nearly broke Katarina’s mind. Her body moved of its own volition; her lower body thrust forcefully against LeBlanc’s mouth, drawing every bit of pleasure from her she could, while her upper body ravaged the mirror, one hand grabbing at her breast and the other sliding two fingers inside the false woman.

Soon, she began to feel overwhelmed- her body began to shudder and twitch at the overload of pleasure it was receiving. LeBlanc had picked up her pace, adding her fingers to the mix, and her mirror image had moved downward, sucking on one breast and fondling the other. As her second and final orgasm of the night threatened to overtake her, Katarina tossed her head back and closed her eyes, nails digging into the flesh of her palms. “Would you stop fucking around and-“

The words never escaped her lips. As Katarina spoke her last coherent sentence, LeBlanc’s fingers curved upward, and her tongue pressed against the throbbing clitoris. The orgasm was instant, mind-numbing, staggering. The sounds of the Sinister Blade’s sexual cries had echoed throughout the building as her legs wrapped around LeBlanc’s head, riding her orgasmic wave into oblivion. Her hips slammed against the mouth that brought such a beautiful release, trying to squeeze every bit of cum from within as physically possible.

When she could finally see straight and think clearly, she found herself sprawled out on her bed, now only joined by a single LeBlanc playfully nibbling on her ear. Not that she would ever admit, but this was her favorite- oh, who was she kidding, her second favorite part of these rendezvouses. After Katarina was satisfied, LeBlanc always became a tad more… playful. It was strange how she could go from fucking someone from here to hell, and then, be as aggressive as a kitten. Truthfully, Katarina didn’t know what to make of it.

“Was it good for you, Kitty Kat?” LeBlanc asked, climbing on top of her.  
Yes. “I told you not to call me that.”  
“You are welcome. And don’t worry, I have something much more fun tomorrow. You can pay me back then, Kitty-“

Rather than let her finish, Katarina grabbed LeBlanc’s face and closed the distance between them. She could still taste herself on the Deceiver’s lips and inside her mouth- probably the most pleasant thing she had tasted all day. When she pulled away, Katarina ordered her once again to “not call me Kitty.”  
“You have a very unconventional way of convincing people, but if you insist.” LeBlanc lied, sliding off the bed and strutting towards the door. “Tomorrow evening, Katarina. Use the rose whenever you’re ready.”

Katarina waved her off, closing her eyes to sleep. However, as soon as she began to drift, her eyes popped open. She didn’t leave me a rose! Her eyes scanned the room, but there was nothing but her belongings- not in the trash, not in her dresser, not under her pillow like some part of her childhood had been hoping. Fuck. She cursed every time a hiding place came up empty. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Ironically, if she didn’t find that rose, she wouldn’t be doing any fucking any time soon.

After half an hour of rampant searching, Katarina collapsed onto her bed, pissed and disillusioned. She supposed she would have to find her tomorrow, and try not to look at the smug bitch face she would be wearing all day when she saw the slight stumble the Sinister Blade. would have. Sighing, she turned to lay on her side.

Directly into a smiling LeBlanc, clutching a black rose.

“What?” She said casually, as if she hadn’t materialized from thin air. “You didn’t think I’d leave without seeing your pretty red hair stained white, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, you actually got to the end without leaving. Well, since you’re down here, there’s a button down here that I’d really like you to click! Things like favorites and reviews are the best thing you can do to support writing you like, so…click it? Please? It doesn’t bite, I promise.
> 
> -Ryden


End file.
